A Breath of Fresh Air
by KimKamPsycho
Summary: Eddy/Raul fanfic.Eddy's been feeling more restricted than usual and is afraid it might soon start effecting his beyblading. Raul is feeling pressured and stressed because of all the publicity going on lately. Maybe they can help each other...
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: A Breath of Fresh Air

**Summary**: Eddy/Raul fanfic. Yup, you read right! Eddy's been feeling more restricted than usual and is afraid it might effect his beyblading if he doesnt fix the problem soon. Raul is feeling pressuring and stressed because of all the publicity going on lately and doesn't know how much more he can take. Maybe they can help each other...

**Pairing(s):** Eddy/Raul (I CLAIM THE FIRST eddy/raul PAIRING!)

**Disclaimer**: Don't own beyblade, if I did...well let's just say I don't own it and stick to that!

**Warning**: Yaoi, fluff, chaos and insanity

Dedication: This is dedicated to Elemental Gypsy who unknowingly inspired me to write yaoi fanfiction and totally got me hooked on the stuff, this is my thanks to you!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

"Tryhorn! Stampede Rush!"

The sound of two beyblades crashing into each other was amplified in the wide dome-shaped training hall the All Starz were currently practicing in, courtesy of the BBA.

Usually these types of things would be organized by the employees of the PPB, the company in charge of funding all things for the All Starz, but there seemed to have been a minor glitch in the system which was overlooked by the scientists there.

This little slip up resulted in a full system meltdown, the loss of priceless information and irreplaceable data. With the system down, all control over the hi-tech building was lost resulting in a rather large leak of electricity to go surging into the main power box, thus blowing the whole place up with a strong enough force to realign the Great Wall of China.

Shaking himself from his previous train of thought, Eddy had just enough time to regain his bearings and counter the attack Steve had sent his way with one of his own, "Trypio! Take him down, Scorpio Sting!"

The two beyblades in the dish moved away from each other before coming straight at each other once more with more force than before causing sparks to fly as they made contact.

For a second it looked like the two American bladers were too evenly matched for the battle to end at this time when Trypio suddenly pulled back, swerved around Tryhorn and attacked from behind, using the opposing blades' own momentum against it.

Seeing his blade being practically shoved nearer to the edge of the dish, Steve tried to redirect Tryhorn before it was too late, "Go right!"

Eddy smirked lightly to himself before urging his blade to keep tailing the other, this lead to Tryhorn being shoved of the edge of the blade a few degrees to the right from the original point and Trypio spinning around in the centre of the dish, almost flaunting its victory to the now still blade.

"Aw man…" Steve moaned to himself for what seemed like the millionth time since he had been deemed well enough to be let out of hospital.

"Don't beat yourself up," Eddy told his bulkier team mate, as he bent over to pick Tryhorn off of the ground and tossed it over to Steve, who managed to catch it easily, " you'll be back to your old blading self in no time!"

Tucking his blade into his pocket, Steve picked up his football and made his way to some benches nearby. Taking a seat, he proceeded to rub at his previously injured leg.

He'd only recently had the cast removed and replaced with bandages, although he is more than often caught complaining about how much it irritates him and how he doesn't see the reason behind having the foot in bandages after having to endure the cast for four and a half months.

Hearing Steve muttering incoherently under his breath, Eddy shook his head before catching his blade in his right and tucking it into his pocket. Running a hand through his hair, he slipped his PPB All Starz Jacket on before grabbing his basketball and making his way to the door.

"Eddy," hearing Judy's voice made him stop where he was and turn so he is now facing her, raising an eyebrow as a sign that he is listening, "where are you going?"

"Out," was the simple reply she got from the dark skinned boy, along with a nonchalant shrug.

"Out? But there's still an hour and a half of training left," Eddy turned his attention to the only other female member of the team, Emily was currently blading against Michael, and the dyed blonde didn't seem to like the fact that she was getting distracted during their match.

"Hey four-eyes, if your done being your usual know-it-all self," Michael said with a smirk as he watched Emily's form tense up at the less than flattering nickname he had bestowed upon her a few months ago, "you'll remember that we were having a beybattle, or is your brain so full of information that you blocked it out?"

"Sorry about that Michael, I guess you're just so boring I couldn't concentrate on what was going on around me," Emily countered the witty remark he had thrown at her with one of her own in a tone of voice that did not sound in the least apologetic," plus, at least I have something in my brain, I don't know about you but dust-bunnies and piles of saw dust don't count as brain cells in this century."

"Why I outta-YOU-Argh!" Michael seethed angrily as he glared daggers at the bespectacled girl in front of him.

Smirking to herself, Emily adjusted her glasses, "Careful Michael, if you think about so many things all at once, you just may kill that last brain cell you have left."

Not even bothering to hide her amusement at how annoyed Michael was becoming, Emily began to snigger as Michael threw incoherent threats her way.

Sighing in exasperation, Judy turned around fully, facing the now cackling Emily and an annoyed pouting Michael as they continued their childish verbal spar.

"Come on you two, stop that," Judy reasoned in a calm tone of voice and when that didn't seem to get their attention, she narrowed her eyes at them," I said, KNOCK IT OFF! BOTH OF YOU!"

That seemed to finally get the message across to the now quiet teens, she switched her gaze from one to the other, " Honestly, if anyone is to walk in now, they wouldn't even dream that you bunch of whiny teenagers were professional beybladers. Now suck it up and battle sensibly, I don't want to her a word out of either of you, understood?"

She received to silent nods from the previously bickering pair before they turned around and proceeded with their beybattle in silence. Releasing a tired sigh, Judy turned back around to finish talking to Eddy only to be met with the sight of the automatic glass doors swinging closed and the sound of basketball shoes getting further away from the training hall.

Huffing to herself, Judy crossed her arms and took a seat next to Steve who was now furiously scratching away at the bandages on his leg muttering something along the lines of revenge against bandages and all weavings alike.

Shaking her head at the behavior of all her team members, she smacked Steve's hand away from his bandages, "Did Eddy happen to tell you where he was going?"

The blank look she got was answer enough for her, she huffed once more before crossing her arms and leaning back with a light scowl on her face, "I really hate today…"

"Ditto," was the answer she got from the footballer before he went back to itching like a madman.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whistling to himself, Eddy walked out of the BBA building pausing right outside the doors to let the warm sun shine on his face, a content smile creeping onto his face.

Throwing his basketball in the air and letting it land on his right forefinger, he spun it around as he began making his way to a familiar place.

He was starting to feel a little too restricted in the confined area of the training room and the only cure for that was some fresh air, sunny weather, some music and little basketball always seemed to lighten up his mood a lot.

Smiling at the thought of playing some basketball, he quickened his pace a little so as to reach his desired destination that bit sooner. He crossed the familiar street and took a turn at the small Hobby shop that had opened a few months back.

Walking down a few more streets, Eddy waved at some of the local basketball players that he had befriended over the time he and All Starz had been here and continued on his way.

Crossing another road, Eddy found himself walking through the entrance to a huge park, he was instantly met with the sight of children running around, dogs being walked, old people sitting around on the many benches that littered the park and that small old lady that always seemed to be here feeding the pigeons seeds and some breadcrumbs.

Taking care as to not trip over any of the children that were scurrying around his legs, he maneuvered his tall frame in the direction of the basketball court he knew was at the North corner of the park.

Stopping once to let a group of newbie rollerbladers pass in front of him, Eddy sighed happily to himself as he walked up the steps, swinging the door closed behind him.

The person who designed the court really took the time to think it all out, they had made the court slightly elevated off of the ground and had fenced the whole thing off all around. This made sure that no balls would be rolling around and that the place was secure at night when the park was closed down.

Walking to a one of the benches close by, Eddy shed his jacket and retied his shoelaces tightly before standing straight and making his way to the center of the court bouncing the ball in his hands a couple of times, on his way passing a boom box the local basketball players in the neighborhood had all invested in to provide the necessary background music essential for a nice game of ball.

Smiling for what felt like the thousandth time that day, Eddy let the music flowing from the boom box, the happy sounds from the children around him and the sun shining above him all fill him to the point where he truly believed that nothing would ruin this moment for him….nothing.

Moving with the beat of the song playing through the air around him, Eddy maneuvered himself around the court like he would manipulate his beyblade to move around in the dish during a battle.

Those were the only times he truly felt at home with himself, at the dish and in the court. But sometimes, when nothing seems to help to lighten up the mood, he'd want something …more.

Although what that particular something was, he would not know. He believes that a time will come, soon hopefully, where he would know what that something is, and he would not let anything stand in his way to get it. Until then, he has beyblade and basketball to help him get through the hard times.

Shaking his head, Eddy chuckled at how emotional he seemed to be getting for last few weeks but just shrugged it off as a phase that will soon pass. Feeling his smile return to his face, Eddy lip-sang to the song that was now playing and threw a two-pointer.

All the while missing the figure that had walked into the court and taken a seat on a bench further away from the end of the court he was occupying.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That, ladies and gents, is my first fanfic!

I am so hyped up!! (does happy dance )

BYEBYE


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: A Breath of Fresh Air

**Summary**: Eddy/Raul fanfic. Yup, you read right! Eddy's been feeling more restricted than usual and is afraid it might effect his beyblading if he doesnt fix the problem soon. Raul is feeling pressuring and stressed because of all the publicity going on lately and doesn't know how much more he can take. Maybe they can help each other...

**Pairing(s):** Eddy/Raul (I CLAIM THE FIRST eddy/raul PAIRING!)

**Disclaimer**: Don't own beyblade, if I did...well let's just say I don't own it and stick to that!

**Warning**: Yaoi, fluff, chaos and insanity

Dedication: This is dedicated to Elemental Gypsy who inspired me, Saphira's Ember who encouraged me, Katrina who is and always will be my writing buddy and to everyone who reviews this chapter in the future...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two

"AHHH! Oh My God! It's RAUL!!!!"

"WE LOVE YOU RAUL!!!"

"MARRY US RAUL!!!!"

Raul cringed as the screams outside intensified to an almost inhuman level; he shivered with fright at the thought of walking out into that war zone in a few moments time and turned to face his sister and longtime friend who were both standing behind him.

"They sure seem happy…" Romero trailed off with a smile on his lips as Julia burst out laughing at the horrified look on Raul's face.

Getting her laughter under control, Julia straightened up and looked at her brother, "they're just showing their support, is that so bad?"

Raul gave them both an incredulous look that prompted another bout of laughter to tear through Julia, "Happy?! Support?! Half the stuff they're screaming out there is illegal in 24 states including this one!"

"25 actually, if you count Kansas…" Romero added, a thoughtful look on his face.

Raul deadpanned slightly before bristling at the blatant lack of concern for his health, "Not important, the point is that I can't walk out there! They'll tear me limb from limb!"

"And fight over the remains?" Julia said, her lips twitching slightly trying to fight the urge to let out the smile she was holding in.

Narrowing his green eyes at the two of them, he huffed and crossed his arms, pouting in a childish manner, "You're all out to get me aren't you?"

Laughing at the way Raul was acting, Romero and Julia linked one of their arms with one of Raul's and proceeded to walk out of the safety of the building they were standing in and out to where the noise was coming from.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had taken a lot of effort but Raul was glad to finally climb into the limo, shutting the door behind quickly in fear of anyone of the fans managing to escape the clutches of the security guards currently holding them back and making their way into the limo with him.

Don't take him wrong, he loves the fact that so many people took the time out of their busy lives to come support and cheer him on during these public appearances but everything has a limit.

Scooting over in the big leather seat to allow Romero and Julia to get into the limo, Raul let out a relieved sigh when he finally felt the vehicle begin to move. Sparing a quick side-ways glance to his two companions, he did nothing to hold back the laugh that tore out of him at the sight they made.

Romero looked like he had been to war and back, judging from the state of his clothing it seemed he did, and Julia looked like she had gone through some sort of wrestling match, which probably did happen since Romero seemed to have needed a lot of rescuing to get out of the deadly clutches of his captors.

Doing her best to ignore the laughter coming from beside her, Julia looked Romero over for any injuries and strained to hold in her own laughter as he cradled his right arm to his chest, muttering under his breath, "She bit me…"

Shaking his head, Raul leaned back in his seat as he watched the scenery passing through the window near his head, he was glad that they were finally heading back to their hotel, today's press conference was really long and tiresome, more so that usual…

At least there weren't any important matches or tournaments coming up anytime soon or else he doesn't think he'll be able to handle the stress. They were here in America for a much needed vacation after the stress of the world championships, as he was sure all the other teams were currently taking some time off to just relax and take things slow.

During their stay here, Romero thought it would be nice to hold some press conferences to help promote F-Dynasty and the sport of beyblading a little more by showing the people in America what it was like from a foreign blader's point of view.

To say that the people and fans here are very supportive would be the understatement of the century. At the first notice of there being a press conference held over the course of four days, every single news station and newspaper, along with every fanclub dedicated to both the sport and the team in particular were all over the place.

Raul was thrown off of his train of thought when the car pulled to a complete halt, turning around just in time to see Romero and Julia start making their way out of the car, he inwardly relaxed before shuffling across the leather seat and climbing out.

Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes and let them land on the form of Julia and Romero talking with the hotel doorman, no doubt telling him about the latest horde of fangirls that might be attacking anytime today.

Feeling a slight tremor in the ground beneath his feet, Raul turned his head slightly to the right and felt his eyes widen greatly at the sight he is met with. In front of him was four speeding newsgroup vans burning rubber as they made they drove in his initial direction.

If that was not enough, he could swear he saw a huge cloud of dust making its' way down the sidewalk, again in his initial direction. Upon closer inspection of the moving clump of dirt, he was able to make out the distinct shape of a huge group of screaming teenage girls, banners and all.

Ignoring the urge to turn around and run in the opposite direction while screaming bloody murder, for fear of attracting any attention, Raul slowly lifted the collar of his navy blue jacket and lowered his head so as to seem as inconspicuous to the hordes of people making their way closer to where he was standing.

Quickly making his way over to a stand a little ways down the street which sold sovereigns and other knickknacks the tourists go crazy over. Choosing a black sweatshirt and a striped white and black cap, Raul went to the cashier and paid the man the amount before walking out.

Stepping off of the sidewalk and into a small, almost deserted side-street, Raul adorned the sweatshirt, running his hand through his crimson locks; he placed the cap over his head and stepped out onto the sidewalk again.

Looking back over his shoulder in the general direction of the hotel, he was just able to see the tell-tale forms of both his sister and Romero running into the hotel before a stampede of people made their way up the stairs.

Confident with the fact that he was now less recognizable than before, Raul emptied his jacket pockets, placing his things in his pants pockets before continuing with what he was doing earlier, trying to get as far away from the hotel as possible.

Passing a small café on his walk, he saw a small table with three girls sitting at it who burst into a fit of giggles as soon as their eyes had landed on him. Smiling to himself, Raul waited until he was about to complete walk past them before flashing them one of his most charming smiles and throwing the jacket he was previously wearing.

The act prompted a gasp from all the girls, having passed the café completely before their excited squeals filled the air, Raul had failed to see their looks of complete astonishment and excitement as they read his name on the back of the jackets he, Julia and Romero had gotten from the BBA shortly after their arrival in the country.

Checking the road in front of him, Raul crossed it quickly as he heard some very familiar squeals coming from behind him and a slight tremor in the ground below him. Taking a quick left, Raul pulled the cap lower and decided to put the hood of his sweatshirt up as he mingled with a crowd of people walking in front of him.

Deciding to let his feet and the group of people he was walking behind lead him to where ever, Raul took the time to reflect on what has been happening for a while.

It seemed like years had passed since the fiasco of the last championships, what with all the things that have been going on around him, it is no wonder to him that he would be feeling this way.

When Romero had approached him and Julia, proposing to form a beyblade team and help develop their already incredible skills of the sport through experience and travel, Raul had naturally believed that his new life style would be a break from the consistency and exhaustion of circus life.

Boy, was he wrong…

Sighing to himself and shoving his hands into his pockets, Raul continued his musings. What he had imagined would not have measured up to a tenth of what had happened. They had met people from all over the world, some scarier than others, all with their individual goals and ambitions in life.

Although he had traveled around a lot, what with being part of a circus and what not, he had never met people like the ones he had met during the championships.

There were the proclaimed Blade Breakers, the infamous Blitzkrieg Boys, the docile White Tigers, the regal Majestics, the sly Barthez Battalion who in the end turned out to be controlled by some psycho and the intimidating BEGA Five.

All in all, it was a life changing experience, in more ways than one. He and Julia had become even closer than they ever were before, they had traveled the world and gained an enormous amount of knowledge, Raul also believes that everyone in the tournament had matured greatly mentally and spiritually.

Most importantly, they had all gained one of the greatest things the world has to offer, friendship. He and the boys had been keeping in touch and Tyson had promised that everyone will be seeing each other very soon, how he's going to pull something like that off is anyone's guess.

Raul knows for a fact that Julia and all the other female beybladers talk once a week, he knows this because she threatens him and Romero to stay away from the phone on that particular day or else they will pay the price greatly.

Romero, as usual, learnt that the hard way…

Shaking his head at the memory of how beaten up Romero had gotten that day, Raul succeeded in breaking his own train of thought and looked up to see that he was standing in front of the entrance of what seemed to be a huge park of some sorts.

Walking into the park, he felt a smile tugging at his lips at the happiness that filled the air all around him. Letting a smile grace his lips at the sight of a group of five year olds running around carrying differently shaped bubble wands and giggling as they ran around trying to pop them all before proceeding to make some more.

He watched the children giggle loudly and jump around as a German Shepard decided to bound over to the children and chase all the bubbles floating around them.

Walking past the growing group of children, Raul sidestepped a puddle that looked like it was once a scoop of strawberry ice cream, and continued on his way.

Hearing the familiar sound of a beyblades being launched, he looked to the left to see some eleven year old cheer their respective beyblades on as they raced down a worn out stretch of the grassy area they were occupying.

Although he was surrounded by what seemed to be an endless spring of happiness, he could do nothing to ward off the feelings of exhaustion and stress of the last few days as they came crashing down on him.

Holding in a groan with difficulty, Raul's shoulders slumped as the weariness of everything he's went through today finally took its' toll on him. Veering off of the walkway he was previous walking on, he decided to continue his walk through a much less occupied path.

Letting his eyes wander over the scenery in front of him, Raul grimaced at how much it matched his current mood. This particular pathway was lined on both sides with great oaks and other large trees, whose branches had outstretched themselves and intertwined with each other creating a huge canopy, casting the whole area in darkness.

The only light provided to the small number of people in this area came in the form of small rays of sunlight that did manage to penetrate the canopy high above their heads.

He had been suffering from these sudden bouts of exhaustion for a while now, it had all started their second day here. Raul had, at first, blamed it on jetlag or slight home-sickness. The second day of their stay was also the day of their first press conference.

Since the feeling had begun to intensify as they days went on, by the fourth night of their stay Raul had begun to think that perhaps all the stress was beginning to get to him.

It wasn't as bad as this at first, he would usually just feel drained and may suffer a minor headache of sorts, nothing a good nights' sleep won't cure.

The last couple of days had been unbearable to the crimson haired blader. At first he would only feel the exhaustion late into the night but now it seemed the feel would creep up at the most unlikely of times.

It's still a surprise that neither Julia nor Romero had tried to raise the subject with him, now that he thinks about it….

Raul paused mid-step and felt recognition sink into him, slowly but surely. He doesn't know why he never noticed this before but now that he'd found the time to reflect on his "predicament", he noticed that he only seemed to get the feeling when he was alone.

Lowered his foot that was previously hanging in the air, Raul stood still for a moment before making his way down the path. He never recalls Julia or Romero being the room with him when he went through these weird moments of his.

Shaking his head to help clear his mind, Raul walked out into a large clearing with the sun shining over head. He squinted his eyes, waiting for them to adjust before making his way through the area.

Pushing all the noise and sight of the people around seemingly having the time of their lives and focused on finding a nice secure place where he could sit and sort out his thoughts.

Scanning his green eyes over the surrounding area, Raul spotted what looked like an elevated, fenced off basketball court a little ways away. It seemed like a good enough place for what he has in mind, at this point in time, he wouldn't really care as long as he could sit somewhere and think.

Making a bee-line to the court a few meters in front of him, Raul made sure to watch out for any rollerbladers since he distinctly remembers them passing him when he had first emerged from the covered path.

Managing to jump over a rogue skateboard that was coming straight at him, Raul jogged over to the court and sent a small smile to the child who owned the board as he apologized profusely. Shaking his head, Raul told him to forget about it and walked into the court as the child grinned sheepishly at him, waved and ran to chase after his still at large board.

Chuckling quietly, Raul closed the door gently to make sure it didn't slam shut and turned around to regard the court. There only seemed to be one other person than him in there, Raul was just about to apologize about disturbing them when he noticed that the person occupying the court hadn't noticed him.

On closer inspection, the occupant of the court seemed to be so deep in what they were doing, they wouldn't have noticed anything other than whether the ball had gone into the hoop or if the music blasting through the boom box to Raul's right suddenly changed.

Thankful of the loud rap song that was blasting out of said boom box disguising the sound of his entrance to the court. Raul made his way to the other end of the court, not being occupied and he took a seat on the first bench he deemed suitable.

Lowering the hood of his sweatshirt, he saw that there was no danger in the vicinity and took the cap off. Tracing the graffiti style imprint on his cap, Raul began to muse about his current situation, all the while thinking to himself…

Why does the basketball player look so familiar?

Raul mentally berated himself about how quickly he'd gotten distracted, he didn't even see the guys' face!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Running like all the hounds of hell were chasing them, Julia quickly took a right turn down the corridor, grabbing Romero by the scruff of his shirt, she swiped the card through the door and barged into the hotel room.

Throwing Romero onto the ground, she turned around just in time to slam the door shut and lock it. Stepping over Romero, who was on the floor trying to catch his breath, Julia came back and propped the chair she had taken from the kitchenette under the door handle...Better safe than sorry.

Taking a long breath, she collapsed against the wall and slid down the ground. After managing to catch their breaths, they made their way into the living room and took a seat on the nearest piece of furniture they found.

"No wonder Raul is so terrified of them…" Romero muttered to himself as he relaxed into the stuffed arm chair he was now seated in.

Having just shut her eyes in a relaxed manner, Julia suddenly stood up and turned to face Romero.

"Wait a second! Where IS Raul?"

Going quiet for a moment, Romero narrowed his eyes threateningly and Julia hissed as she clenched her hands into fists. They now clearly remember seeing Raul practically run away from the hotel while they were being mauled by the horde of fans and reporters alike.

Julia was absolutely livid and enraged at the nerve of her brother.

"Why that – that backstabbing, no good, useless, pig-headed, irresponsible son of a –"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raul could do nothing to prevent the sneeze the tore through him all of a sudden; he only had enough time to place his hand over his mouth to muffle the noise.

Shaking at the weird sensation he had just before he sneezed, it was as if someone was talking about him, that or plotting to murder him in very creative ways.

"Bless you," Eddy said almost uncontrollably as he simultaneously scored another two-pointer.

"Thank you."

It was only after he had heard the reply and caught his ball again, did he fully comprehend the fact that there was someone else in the court besides him.

Stopping all movements, Eddy turned around and glanced around the court before his eyes landed on the form of someone sitting at a bench near the other end of the court.

Taking a few steps closer, he could tell that who ever it was seemed to be deep in thought since they had their eyes glued to what looked to be a cap. Taking a closer look at the person on the bench, Eddy noted the mane of red hair and automatically thought it was Tala from the Russian team.

But wait a second, didn't Tala have brighter hair, this shade of red was less shocking and leaned more to the crimsony type of red. The kid on the bench also had slightly tanned skin and he knew that Tala was probably the palest thing on earth.

Another thing he noticed were the person's eyes, they weren't bright blue…they were green. The words were out even before he could think about what he was doing, "Raul?"

Having replied to the blessing sent his way also automatically, Raul found himself once more submerged in his thoughts. He was torn out of them when he had heard his name being spoken, and in a voice very familiar to him.

Looking up from the pattern he had been staring at for the last few seconds, Raul found his gaze colliding with that of the tall basketball player who was now standing in the middle of the court with his ball in his hand.

Only now did he notice how dark the teen's skin was and his uniquely styled spiked up blonde hair. The once anonymous and faceless basketball player was not so strange anymore; he now had a face, a familiar one at that, and a name that goes something like…

"Eddy?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 2 – Complete!

And on the morning of my b-day too!!!

I am now 17 years, 1 hour and 23 minutes old – BOYAA!

Thanks for the read!


End file.
